Rise of a Jedi Knight
by Ravenxxx007
Summary: Talon is an Acolyte from Korriban, when searching for a Holocron from the clone wars she is sucked into a black hole and appears on Cristossus' clone wars, at the same time Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka are on it, can Talon overcome the dark side and find the light? Please R&R, Talon x Ahsoka x Barris X Assajj, rated M for later chapters, femslash & Futanari warnings
1. Portal through time

Rise of a Jedi Knight, fall of a great sith warrior

**Disclaimer****: **_**I don't think I need to say that I don't own these characters, this is a fan fiction website, however I do claim this plot and the four characters Kayle, Morinth, Luminara (Named after Barris' master) and Mara.**_

_**Warning: there will be highly detailed lemons in later chapters, feel free to skip them.**_

Chapter 1: The Clone wars

Part 1- Portal to friends of foe?

"Come Talon, Darth Kryat has ordered us to retrieve a relic from the remains of the planet Cristossus", my master Darth Ruyn told me as he walked into my chambers in the temple on Korriban.

"Coming master", I replied and turned to my side table and grabbed my lightsaber and followed him out of the room and to the ships.

My long red lekku hung behind me as we walked, skin itching from the newly marked tattoo from my recent mission given to me by our dark lord of the sith Darth Kryat. My body has been covered in many markings from my accomplished missions and Master Ruyn informed me that I only have a few more things to learn before I am to face my trials.

"Now remember Ruyn, what we are recovering is an ancient holocron from the clone wars, it will be of use for me, Talon may be young but she has potential so take care of her with your life", I heard the voice of Darth Kryat talking to my assigned Master.

"Of course Master", I peeked my head around the corner to see Master Ruyn on his knees bowed before Darth Kryat.

"Good, because if you fail, I'm not sure if I can be as merciful as one of my teachers, Master Yoda", Darth Kryat walked off and I ducked around the corner hoping he didn't see me.

When I heard my master approach I quickly scattered to my co-pilot seat on the shutter nicknamed _the dark endeavor, _My master's footsteps could be heard from the walkway and he sat down in the pilot seat, the engines started with a loud roaring noise.

"Our orders are to retrieve a holocron from the Clone wars, Dark Lord Kryat has made it clear that we are not to fail", Ruyn's voice was fearful.

"Of course Master", I sat their patiently as the ship took off and we entered Hyper jump towards the planet Cristossus.

"While we make the jump, I want you to meditate on the dark side of the force", Ruyn told me.

Doing as he said I walked out of the cockpit of the vessel and sat down on the cool metal of the walkway, closing my eyes I channeled the force around me and concentrated on my breathing, the sheer power of having the force at my fingertips. I slowly felt myself slip into a dreamlike state.

"_My apologies young one, it's time for a proper introduction", a strange man with orange hair and a beard appeared in armor of the old._

"_I'm the new Padawan learner, my name is Ahsoka Tano", a small Tongruta girl came into view._

"_I'm your new master, Obi-Wan-Kenobi", he introduced himself._

"_I'm at your service Master Kenobi but I'm afraid I was assigned to Master Skywalker", she pointed at another Jedi Master._

_My view then got blurry and it changed to storm troopers, but they were different, they were with the two Master's and the Padawan learner, Thousands of droids were marching in their direction, droids that looked like they were really old, from a time not known to me, or us, possibly from Darth Kryat's past._

"_Sir, they wiped out my entire unit, we had to pull out", one of the troopers who had purple on his shoulder was talking to the bearded man from before._

"_Fall back!" he ordered._

"_But", the trooper objected._

"_That is an order!" he yelled then reluctantly the trooper obliged and fell back, one of the droids went to jump over the panel but was speared by a lightsaber._

_Lightsaber… could he be a sith? Or that colored saber, means he is a Jedi knight._

_The man then fought off the battle droids but was surrounded, a tank or what I presumed was a tank due to its heavy armor and big guns, appearing from it came a strange creature I did not recognize._

"_I surrender", the Jedi called Kenobi said._

"_Now order your troops to stand down", the creature ordered._

"_General have a seat", Kenobi moved some pieces of debris into place to make a seat and a table._

"_Have you gone mad?" the creature looked at him strangely._

"Talon, we're here!" the voice of my master shocked me at how loud it was and I literally jumped.

"Hahaha that never gets old", he chuckled.

"Get yourself ready, there is no knowledge of what dangers lurk on this planet", he told me.

"Master, may I have a few minutes to make a message to Korriban?" I asked.

"If you must", he sighed.

I went onto the bridge and got up the Holo-communicator, I then sent a request to our dark lord of the sith Kryat.

"Yes young one, what is so important that you need to bother me?" he scowled at me.

"Uh… Forgive me for calling, but I had a vision, it concerned 3 Jedi, well 2 and a Padawan", I said nervously.

"Please, do go on", this seemed to get Darth Kryat's attention.

"I had a dream or vision, about a planet that was plagued in war, there were different kind of storm troopers versing some kind of mechanical fighting unit, leading the troops were 2 Jedi masters by the names of Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the Padawan learner was Ahsoka Tano", I explained with as much detail as I could.

"I see, Obi-Wan-Kenobi was a Jedi Master of the republic and a general during the clone wars, he was also a great friend, Anakin Skywalker was known as the chosen one, he became Darth Vader though, and his Padawan learner Ahsoka Tano was reported missing along with fellow Padawan Barris Offee", he explained to me.

"How do you know this Master? Where you there?" I asked bluntly.

"What I am about to tell you child you must swear to never tell or I will kill you", his glare sent fear through my body without him even really being here.

"I understand", I nodded and he signaled for me to lock the door to which I complied.

"I fought alongside them in what was called, the Clone wars, Kenobi was an infamous Jedi and a wise Master, he taught Anakin Skywalker, Anakin was hotheaded and fierce, but he had a big heart until he turned into Darth Vader, I was taught by a great Jedi Master by the name is Ki-Adi-Mundi, Ahsoka was a youngling and became a Padawan through her own efforts and having the chosen one as her master made her quite a hot headed fighter like her master", he explained and I was seriously confused.

"For you seeing a vision of them, I do not know why but the planet your on was on of their greatest battle zones, the Holocron you are retrieving has data on the sith assassin Assajj Ventress, it was stowed there by Ahsoka long ago, it may hold the key to what happened to Assajj Ventress", he added.

"I understand Master, I will retrieve it at any cost", I bowed then the call ended and I opened the door.

Outside waiting for me was Master Ruyn, he was tapping his feet impatiently.

"What took you so long?" he practically yelled at me.

"I was remaking my Lightsaber", I lied.

"Thank god you're done, our search must start", he walked to the exit and opened the hatch and as usual I followed him.

We walked through the dark hazardous ruins, dust and carcasses remained everywhere, what looked like old buildings were in the distance, ruined by decades of decaying and rust, along with the remains of possibly multiple wars that could have been fought.

"The Holocron is close, my scanner can sense it", Ruyn spoke but it didn't really reach me, something was pulling me towards it.

"Talon where are you going?" he looked at me strangely and then saw what I was walking towards.

"Good job Talon, you found the Holocron", he added.

When I reached it I looked at it, it was covered In gooey soft material, I brushed my hand over its surface and it instantly roared to life, it hovered up into the air and a blue shockwave was sent out knocking Master Ruyn back and it opened up a portal pulling me into it, I was sucked into the portal.

The portal was dark on the inside, I could see Ruyn in the distance on a holo-communicator reporting back to Darth Kryat, he had the Holocron but he had lost me, how am I going to get back to him?

I felt something pulling me, it wrapped around my leg and sucked me straight into it, I hit something hard and then everything went black.

"Hey, are you okay?" a gentle voice was concerned.

"Huh?" I said my voice echoed in my mind.

"You took a bad fall, take it easy", I felt someone touch my body and I felt pain, a lot of pain, more pain than anything I've ever felt before.

My vision returned to me and I was looking at a white roof, Slowly getting up I was surrounded by white light, when my eyes had fully adjusted I looked around, I was in some kind of medical room, then I looked at the voices, the orange haired and bearded man, the chosen one and the Tongruta were in the room along with a small green creature.

I instantly searched for my lightsaber and saw it on the table next to me, using all my might I pulled it to me and jumped out of the bed and ignited it, the crimson blade igniting.

"She's a sith!" The Tongruta exclaimed and ignited her green one.

"Calm down, Ahsoka, Sith she is not, Acolyte is what she is", the Green man chuckled.

"What do you want with me?" I asked backing off defensively.

"Calm down, you must, lot of stress and damage you have sustained, not healthy you are", he pulled my lightsaber from my hand and turned it off.

"Calm down young one, we are not going to hurt you", he spoke gently.

"Promise?" I felt my eyes water up, I felt alone, I didn't know where my master was or where I was.

"I promise, you will not be harmed, please return to the bed, you need rest", he walked up to me slowly and gently guided me back to the bed.

"Please, tell us how you got here", the brown haired Anakin Skywalker asked.

"I, I was on a mission with my master, we were sent to find the Holocron hiding the data of the Assassin Assajj Ventress, Darth Kryat said it would hold the key to what happened to her", I recalled it all.

"Darth Kryat? Never heard of him? And as far as I know Assajj Ventress is still hunting us", the kind man said factually to the others.

"Are you Obi-Wan-Kenobi?" I asked him.

"Y-yes I am, but how did you know my name?" he was shocked.

"That means you're Anakin Skywalker and your Ahsoka Tano" I repeated their names and looked at the two of them.

"How did you know our names?" Kenobi asked.

"Darth Kryat said he was a friend of yours Kenobi, and he told me about the chosen one and his Padawan", my head was killing me.

"I don't know a Kryat", Kenobi wondered.

"Enough questions asked, we have, rest she needs, Skywalker, you and your Padawan continue to the Taff system, rescue Jabba the Hut's son you must, Kenobi, you and I will accompany our guest to the Jedi temple on Coruscant and to our med bays there, we will have her fully recover before facing the council, an interesting verdict I believe we will have", the green creature chuckled.

"I'll stay with her for a bit before we leave, if that's okay with you master", the Tongruta asked her master.

"It's okay with me snips", he gave her his permission and they left while she stayed in the room with me.

"Sorry about before, we don't usually get this clos e to Sith Acolytes", she apologized to me.

"It's fine, I'm not sure if I can be called a Sith Acolyte now though…" My voice trailed off.

"Well, I guess that's good for us, and in time I think it'll be good for you as well", Ahsoka was very optimistic about things.

"It was not ideal, but everything happens for a reason, Master Yoda will say so", Ahsoka was having a good conversation.

"You Jedi aren't what I expected", I looked at her intently.

"What did you expect us to be like?" she asked.

"Not what I'm dealing with right now", I assured her.

"Is that good or bad?" she questioned.

"I can't say, I haven't made my verdict yet", I flinched as she touched my injured arm.

"Well, can we at least be friends?" her emerald eyes glistened with hope.

"I've never had a friend, I don't know how to be one either", I admitted looking down.

"Just be kind with each other and talk about things that concern you to me and I will do the same with you, don't keep secrets from me either, and I won't keep any with you, in time you will know what it's like to have a friend", she smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile, not once have I ever felt this much kindness.

"Ahsoka, come we must leave for the Taff system", the voice of her master Anakin Skywalker interrupted us.

"Coming master", the Tongruta gave me a smile and hopped up.

"I'll see you soon Talon, I can feel it", she gave me a small but gentle hug before leaving the room.

As she exited Master Kenobi entered and sat down where Ahsoka was only moments ago, he looked at some readings and then thought for a few moments before deciding to speak.

"It seems your injuries are healing slowly, I must channel some of the force into healing your wounds", Kenobi informed me and he then slowly placed his hands in the air above me.

The pain that I felt before slowly started going away and I could move my arms without any pain again, the sensation was incredible I have never felt anything like this.

"I can read your expression young one, this is the power of the light side of the force", He explained to me.

"What is different about it? The dark side seems similar", I asked looking at my healed wounds that were under my tattoos of burns or whatever he would consider them.

"The dark side is based upon fear, anger and violence, the more angry you get, the more power you channel, whereas our side, the light side is where you control your emotions and help others, we use our powers to control the peace and make sure no evil shall be alive to destroy all things are good", he explained.

"But there is a war going on, so they Jedi have failed?" I asked.

"Not exactly, the war is with the sith to make sure that they don't ever get control of the universe", He was going into detail now.

"In my time, the Sith control everything, and there are these soldiers called storm troopers, they resemble your Clones", I was thinking of the encounters I had with them.

"That may be true, but hopefully the future you're from will not come to be, if we can prevent Count Dooku from winning", Kenobi was good at negotiating.

"So, the Count Dooku is alive, Darth Kryat taught us of him, said he died at the hands of Darth Vader", shit I probably had said too much.

"Sith killing Sith, that's just like them", Kenobi's mind was going at thousands of miles per hour.

"What do Jedi do?" I shot back.

"Once someone is ready, they will become a full knight by trial and then they will join their fellow Jedi, while the master may take on a new apprentice, when the previous someone is ready, they too shall become a Master, expanding, in teaching of the young, that is how the Jedi is", he smiled at my arguing.

"In the Sith, there are only two, a Master and an apprentice, anything outside is considered disposable", these lessons were drilled into me by my master Ruyn.

"Come, Master Kenobi, prepare for the council, she must, rest she needs", Master Yoda was at the door and Master Kenobi stood up.

"Of course, Master Yoda", he turned and smiled at me before the door closed and I was left to my own thoughts.

"Meditate, you should, which side you choose, only you can see", he chuckled and walked off.

"Crazy old master", I thought to myself then laid down to rest.

Trying to Meditate was tough, I didn't know what to think about or how to choose a side, it was all confusing, in my mind a two great warriors were at battle, one using a crimson red lightsaber and the other using a purple lightsaber, both were Twi'Lek's with the same tattoos as me, though older they fought against each other, one completely at peace, the other was angry and full of hate.

"A war raging, in you there is, deal with your fears, you must, if you are to become a true warrior, one that you choose to be, clouded, your thoughts must not be", the voice of the Master shook me from meditating, it seemed like only minutes but in reality I had been meditating for the remainder of the trip.

"We are here?" I asked.

"Yes, arrived we have, come young one, the council is waiting", he walked to the door but I noticed Kenobi was missing.

"Where is Master Kenobi?" I asked.

"A mission, he has, away to deal with the Hutts, he is", the Jedi master told me.

"So what is going to happen to me?" I asked not sure if I even wanted to know the results.

"A test, face you will, pass it you must", his words were short but it was clear what failing would mean.

I followed him or it, into the large temple and through its corridors to a large room where people were sitting in seats, some of them were holograms probably because they were fighting on different planets for the republic or whatever it is, Kenobi was one of the holograms and so was another Twi'Lek, she had blue skin though and she looked at me strangely.

The green Jedi Master then took a seat of his own, I then looked to a dark skinned human Jedi master who was about to speak.

"This council meeting has been called into session, state your findings Master Kenobi", the black man said.

"In our battle on Cristossus we came across this girl, she just appeared out of a black hole, with her she carried a crimson red lightsaber like a sith, but she is too young and Master Yoda has identified her as an acolyte, however the sith have been extinct for a millennium so we believe that she is from a different time", he addressed the council.

"Who was your master, young one?" The Twi'Lek asked me.

"I was being trained by a male Twi'Lek by the name of Darth Ruyn, my training was for me to become a sith lady to our lord Darth Kryat", I probably can't hide anything from Jedi.

"If she is to become a Sith lady, then why not get rid of her now?" a strange man with a large head spoke.

"Conflicted she is, a war raging within herself there is, to the light side, she can be persuaded, a teacher she will need, perhaps you Ki-Adi-Mundi", wait did he just say what I thought he just said?

Ki-Adi-Mundi is a Jedi master? That means that my master was trained by a Jedi? What is this nonsense.

"I cannot, you know I have a Padawan right now", he didn't sound mad or angry at all but more interested.

"A Padawan I can take on perhaps", Master Kenobi was open for the idea.

"2 tests, she must face, one to see if she can choose light over dark, and if she passes that she will face the trial all Padawans face, the search for their crystal and then the building of their own lightsaber", Master Yoda chuckled.

"Do you think she'll be capable of facing her fears?" a older Tongruta female Jedi asked.

"Believe in her, we must, a Jedi Knight, become she can, from Sith blood, she may be, perhaps this will help her become one of the most powerful Jedi Knights in the order", Master Yoda threw something to me.

"Then let the first test commence, please young Acolyte Talon, walk through that door and into the testing room councilors gather around the glass while her test will be on holocam for those not here in person", the black Jedi Master ordered.

"Young one, need this you may", the small green master tossed something into the air and I caught it realizing what it was.

Once I entered the room it was completely dark, the sound of two lightsabers igniting caught my attention a red and purple lightsaber started dueling, as I got closer the figures holding the sabers I realized who they were, they were two different versions of me older and grown, the one wielding the crimson was covered in more tattoos than I had whereas the purple one only had the tattoos I had right now.

"Talon, which side will you choose?" their voice was unified when they spoke.

"I don't know", I shouted back.

"Choose me Talon! We will protect the peace, find love, and we will be loved by others", the purple wielding lightsaber version of me said pressing harder against the crimson red one.

"No choose me! We will have power, everyone shall fear our name, we will control the universe beside our master Sideous", she pushed back.

They dueled for a longer amount of time, blades crashing against blades, the bright lights meeting each other, sparks flying from when they were fighting.

"Choose your side Talon", they explained Lightsabers in deadlock again.

"I choose", I spoke in my mind igniting my Acolyte crimson red lightsaber.

"You", I opened my mind and leapt forward stabbing the older version of me wielding the crimson red lightsaber.

A roar of pain erupted from her as her body turned into dusk, the me wielding the purple lightsaber put her lightsaber away and bowed.

"You have chosen wisely, I'm sure our paths will cross again young Talon, I am your older version", she then disappeared in a gust of smoke as well.

Instantly I was pulled from where I was standing and in moment I was back in the council chamber with everyone in their spots again, Master Kenobi had a smirk on his face.

"Passed it, you did, a new path, follow you will, greatness I sense for you, A Padawan, now you are", Master Yoda smiled at me, at least I thought it was a smile.

"Perhaps Master Secura should be your teacher?" the black Jedi Master looked at the blue skinned Twi'Lek.

"I will decline that offer, Master Kenobi would be a better master for our young Jedi", I felt warmth in my heart being called a Jedi.

"To Illium, we shall go, find your crystal and build your saber, we shall, come young one", Master Yoda started to walkout and like usual I had to follow.

"I'll meet you on Illium my new apprentice", Master Kenobi smiled at me then ended his transmission.

~_Meanwhile on Korriban in the distant future~_

"You what!" Kryat's rage was up, he proceeded to electrocute Darth Ruyn with his dark power.

"I am sorry master, she found the holocron but she was sucked into a portal and I don't know where she is!" he grabbed at his masters feet begging him not to hurt him anymore.

"Let me see what is on the Holocron", he pried it from the frightened Ruyn's hand.

A recorded message came up and on it and the face was of a Twi'Lek, with her was a Tongruta, Mirrilian and a Rattaki, the face was familiar to Kryat.

"Greetings, Darth Kryat Lord of the sith, I am Talon, lead guardian of the obsidian circle, you'd remember me as a young Acolyte, I was mentored by Darth Ruyn, and I must thank you for without trying to find this Holocron I would never have been able to follow my destiny, with me are my family, my loves, and my wives, we are all happy with each other and we must thank you, the Tongruta is Ahsoka Tano, Mirrilian is Barris Offee, and finally the Rattaki is Assajj Ventress, yes the very Assajj Ventress you sought information on, I am aware that you are after an ancient relic called the Muur Talisman, the Talisman along with its wearer Celeste Morne is under our protection, if you try to release the Talisman before the time that it is intended, we shall kill you, and thank you again for sending me to find this Holocron", the image disappeared and the Holocron malfunctioned.

"Ruyn you have failed me!" Kryat ignited his Lightsaber and beheaded the failure of a Twi'Lek.

~_Illium with Talon and Kenobi~_

"Glad I am, that you are here Master Kenobi, for you should be the one to give guidance, to your new pupil", Master Yoda sat down as I looked at the frozen door.

"Calm yourself my young Padawan, first you must seek your crystal, trust in the force to guide you", he smiled warmly at me and with that the sun hit the ice melting it and allowing me to enter the crystal cave.

Taking a deep breath I walked into the cave, it was lit up by many different crystals, all colours and shapes; I felt the force pulling me deep into the depths of the cave, down to where there was barely any light.

As I walked I heard rocks falling which meant I am walking on something height, just as I went to take my next step my foot connected with nothing and I had to stop myself from falling, I then steadied myself and sat down cross legged, I saw something glistening in the distance, it stood out against everything else. Looking around I found a small walkway but it was very fragile.

I knew exactly what to do, I looked at the sides and used the force to pull some rocks over then while I held it with one hand I concentrated and used force lightning to meld it into place adding more crystalline ice to make it thicker and stronger.

Testing if it was strong enough I cautiously walked across it and to the source of the light, it was a purple crystalline gem, taking it gentle I pried it from its resting place and clenched it in my fist.

"My first step as a Jedi Knight", I said to myself and then let the force guide me back to the entrance.

When I came out of the cave there were a bunch of things set out on the altar, they looked like parts for something.

"This usually doesn't happen, but Anakin and Ahsoka need us so we have to make your lightsaber here, Meditate and the configuration will come to you", Master Kenobi smiled and I sat in front of all of the parts.

I placed my crystal on the altar, I closed my eyes and let the force guide the forging of a Lightsaber, I wasn't aware that another purple crystal was being called from the cave but I found the configuration, placing it together I created a saber staff with the purple crystals, they also came apart so I could duel wield them.

"One more thing, young Padawan, let go of your past, you must", Master Yoda produced my Acolyte lightsaber and placed it on the altar.

"Let go of my past as in destroy it?" I asked.

"Correct, that is", he nodded.

I took a deep breathe in, and ignited one side of my saberstaff, then with one decisive cut my old Acolyte lightsaber was cut in two, the pieces fell onto the ground and turned into dust, letting my breath out my new lightsaber retreated.

"Come Talon, Ahsoka and Anakin need us", Master Kenobi started walking towards a small transport which would no doubt board a large cruiser.

Following him, I boarded the craft and looked at my new weapon.

"It seems you still do carry a bit of Sith in you for your preference of a Saberstaff, it was a favorite weapon of Sith from eons ago, it was also the weapon of our greatest Jedi grandmaster, Satele Shan, she used a saberstaff as well", Master Kenobi smiled at me from his seat.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker has encountered trouble, they are under heavy attack from droids", one of the clones with yellow on his armor said.

"Alright Cody, Have a gunship prepared, send Talon down with your men and destroy the droids, I'll assist the fight in space", he said to the commander then looked at me.

"Our first mission won't be together I'm afraid, I want you to go in, kill the droids in your way and find Ahsoka and Anakin and accompany them back to the gunship, if things change then stay with them", he looked serious at me.

"Their mission is more important than anything right now, understood?" he asked.

"Yes Master", I replied then followed Commander Cody into the gunship that was ready to go.

"May the force be with you Talon", he rubbed my forehead kindly then we went our separate ways, him into his fighter and me into the surface with some other gunships heading towards the small skirmish.

The sound of guns blazing came closer to us and the blast shields closed, the sound of the ship landing greeted me and the doors came open, the clones ran out and started blasting at the droids, jumping out I unclasped the saberstaff from my belt and split it in two igniting both lightsabers, running out I cut any droid in two that came in my way of getting to Ahsoka and Master Skywalker.

"Talon! Boy am I glad to see you", Ahsoka said cutting up a super battle droid.

"Feeling's mutual!" I replied turning beside her and defecting laser bolts.

"Where is General Kenobi!" Rex the captain of the 501st asked.

"He's fighting the space battle sent me down here instead", I replied putting my sabers together into a saberstaff.

"Now that is cool", Ahsoka looked at my weapon and smiled.

Destroyer droids rolled into the fray and started shooting at us but our shots were being deflected by their shields, I spun my saberstaff in front of Ahsoka and Anakin and Rex.

"Retreat back into the temple", Anakin ordered and I covered the troops retreat, and slipped under the door as it closed.

"Captain we'll stay here until General Kenobi's forces get here", Anakin told Rex.

I stood in place next to Ahsoka while she was debating with her master, which then proceeded to us walking into a room that had a bed in it.

"Finally asleep hey, you can put him down, you and Talon should get some rest as well", he told us.

"Yes Master Skywalker", I said and sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine master", Ahsoka said.

"Suit yourself, I don't see why you won't listen to me", Anakin sat down.

"I do listen to you, I just want to show I'm now too young to be a Padawan", Ahsoka's grip on the backpack with the young Huttlet in it tightened.

"Ahsoka it is the will of the force that you're at my side, I just want to keep you in one peace", as he said that I chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" she glared at me.

"Oh Nothing", I giggled.

"R2 found an outdoor landing platform, lead the way", Anakin said and we followed his Astro droid.

"Anakin we stopped the droids, what is your position?" Rex's voice came on the communicator.

"That's not like Rex, Ventress…" Anakin suspected.

"Dooku's assassin?" Ahsoka asked and he nodded.

"I don't think we should be talking right now, we should find the outdoor landing platform and call a gunship to get onto the Jedi cruiser", I said walking after the R2 unit.

As we got to the landing platform Master Skywalker tried to contact my master but their communications were being jammed so he tried Rex, I heard the sound of some metal and it sounded like it was rolling.

"Rolling Death balls on their way", I yelled and Anakin looked at R2, a pale woman was walking behind the droids.

"R2 close the door", Anakin yelled and immediately the Astro droid close it.

"Not now stinky", Ahsoka said as she was talking to the Huttlet who was pointing at something.

"Master another Landing platform!" Ahsoka looked at where he was pointing as I heard the sound of two lightsabers going through the door and looked to see crimson red lightsabers cutting the door.

"And is has a ship, good job stinky", he said.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" I asked just as there was a jolt from below us and two spider droids were on the wall shooting up at us.

"Follow me", Anakin announced and jumped off the ledge and onto a large dragonfly like bug.

"I hope I don't have to learn that", Ahsoka looked over the edge as the Lightsabers broke through the door.

Instantly I moved in front of Ahsoka, the pale woman walked through with her two red lightsabers ignited, I took apart my saberstaff making it two lightsabers and Ignited them both, she leapt at me and I blocked both of her blades, our eyes met and I felt an instant connection, something in her eyes entranced me, clearing my head I pushed her back but she tripped me over and went to strike but Ahsoka blocked the blow.

"Where is Skywalker?" she hissed.

"Here I am Ventress", he came up and kicked Ventress then grabbed Ahsoka.

"Oh great what about me", I said to myself as the platform became unsteady.

I flipped over where the pale woman was regaining her focus and into the temple, she ran after me both lightsabers blazing, they clashed as we fought throughout the temple.

"And who are you", she asked me, her words were supposed to be harsh but hidden in her voice was interest.

"I am Talon, Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, previously an Acolyte from Korriban", I said pushing against her blades in a deadlock.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Assajj, Assajj Ventress", she used the force to push me into one of the pillars.

Her attention turned to someone who was entering the room.

"Master Kenobi, always chasing after Skywalker I see", she said to him.

"Anakin makes quite a mess and it always leads to you, Ventress", she leapt at him and they fought.

I watched as both of her red lightsabers clashed against my masters blue lightsaber, I admit I wasn't watching my master I was watching her, the way she moved was hypnotizing and I don't know why.

She then knocked my master's lightsaber out of his hand, and held one of hers at him.

"Well now I'm impressed", Obi-Wan shrugged.

"And now you die", she screeched.

"Master!" I yelled and tossed my saberstaff to him, instantly he ignited them and pushed her back.

I used the force to retrieve my master's lightsaber and held it for him while he battle the pale woman, I began to think of what race she was when it hit me. She was a Rattaki.

They fought into a bridge and I followed them at a distance, the I felt something in the force, so did Obi-Wan and Assajj Ventress.

"I sense it too, and even my Padawan can as well, Anakin has left the system, you've failed", he said to her and she pressed something on her wrist and then jumped off the bridge onto a droid ship.

My Master turned to me and smiled.

"Quick thinking my young Padawan, I'm impressed that you managed to fight her off, and thank you for the use of your lightsaber when mine was out of my reach", I held out his lightsaber and he gave me back my saberstaff.

"It is no problem master, A Padawan must always have their masters back", was the reply that felt right to say.

"Indeed it is, come, let us clean up Master Skywalker's mess", he chuckled and I nodded and followed him into the courtyard.

Clones and droids were still blasting at each other, I jumped on top of the tank and deflected laser blasts, then jumped into the fray cutting droids up around me, then I jumped into the air and threw my lightsaber, it flung in an arc cutting up droids, before it could come back, commando droids engaged me.

"Talon, watch out!" Master Kenobi warned and I turned and ducked the commando droid's sword just in time.

Clearly outmatched I resolved in my last resort, from my hands I let fly large amounts of force lightning frying the commando droids attacking me, just as my saberstaff came back, I caught it with both hands and continued fighting.

"Talon, what was that?" my master asked.

"I don't know, I got desperate and it just happened", I replied as he came up to my side and helped take out the droids.

By now there weren't many droids left and gunships had landed, we boarded it along with Rex and Commander Cody.

"That was called Force Lightning Talon, it is an ability used by the dark side, you were taught how to use it weren't you?" Master asked me.

"Yes", I looked down.

"Don't be sad about it Talon, it's not your fault you were taught it, just try not to use it, what happened today was acceptable, you were in trouble and it was the only way you had to defend yourself, I understand, just try not to make a habit of electrocuting people okay?" he came down to eye level with me and gave me a warm reassuring look.

"Okay Master", I smiled back at him.

We boarded the Jedi cruiser and walked to the bridge, my master was looking at charts and talking with other officers while I looked at the stars, something I remembered was coming to me.

"We are heading to Tattooine, hopefully Anakin and Ahsoka have completed their mission", My master told me.

"I will go meditate", I bowed then left to go to my room and meditate on the soft fabric of my bed.

Gently breathing in my room, my saberstaff out in front of me, calmly meditating on the force, when the room went dark, I opened my eyes and a shadowy mist formed in front of me and the older version of me appeared.

"_You are doing well Talon", she smiled at me._

"_What have you contacted me for?" I asked._

"_I know you have just come across Assajj, you must not kill her", she told me._

"_Why? She is a Sith assassin and I am a Jedi now", I argued._

"_But you sensed a connection with her, like you did with Ahsoka", she is me so I can't lie._

"_Yes I did, but that doesn't change anything", I objected._

"_It changes everything", she smiled at me._

"_I would like to show you my family, but you need to be open to who and what they are", she looked at me seriously._

"_I am not sure, I'm scared", I said to her._

"_I know, and it is that we doubt ourselves what makes us most powerful", she held out her hand._

"_Are you ready to see my family? Your future family?" she asked me._

"_I hope I am", I took her hand and we were taken to her world._

"_What planet are we on?" I asked._

"_Taris, it is where we escaped to after the great Jedi Purge", she replied._

"_Girls, we have a guest, the younger version of me, don't freak her out", she walked into another room and I followed._

_What I saw shocked me, there were 3 women besides the older me, and 4 children, young, around the same age I was._

"_Welcome back honey, been to check in on Celeste Morne?" a grownup Tongruta asked then she saw me._

"_Oh I see, you were always cute when you were young", she smiled at me._

"_Ladies, Young Talon is here", she said and the other two ladies walked up to us._

"_I remember when I first met you, swords blazing", a pale lady said to me._

"_Honey, be cautious this is new for her", older me said to the pale woman then kissed her._

_Wait, I just watched myself kissing another girl? Gross, but it doesn't feel that gross, It almost looks normal to me, the Tongruta giggled behind her hand and then the 4 children came along, there were 2 young Tongruta, one male the other female, a female Mirrilian and a female Rattaki._

"_Talon, this is my family, Ahsoka and our twins, Kayle and Morinth, then there is my Mirrilian wife, Barris Offee, and our daughter Luminara, and finally Assajj and our daughter Mara, Talon, this is my family, our family, what do you think?" the older version of me who was taller than all of them said the kids all hugged her and she put her hands around the other 3._

"_Mommy who's that?" they all asked the older me._

"_My children, this is me when I first became a Jedi", she nodded at me and the children came and surrounded me._

"_Wow you look so… innocent", Kayle said._

"_I was innocent, if I didn't have the future me to guide me then I don't know how'd I'd end up", she was certainly a role model for her kids._

"_So can you use lightsabers?" Luminara asked me._

"_How good are you? You must be awesome", Mara was studying me._

"_Girl's and Kayle, that's enough questions for now, she needs to comprehend everything, go and get some practice in, the adults must talk", she bent down to be eye level with her kids._

"_Can we have Mandarin root and Leopard mice for dinner?" Morinth asked._

"_Talk to your mother about that Morinth, but after we've finished talking", she patted her head between her Montreal's._

"_Now run along kids, go destroy some droids", Assajj told them and they all ran off laughing._

"_I'll put the kettle on, we'll have some tea", Barris smiled and walked to the kitchen while I sat down with Talon, Ahsoka and Assajj._

"_So what exactly happened to make this, well this?" I asked._

"_Ahsoka already has feelings for you, and Barris will too, but the problem was making Assajj admit it", Talon tickled Assajj and she giggled._

"_Stop it, I would have come around… eventually", she laughed and kissed Talon._

"_Was that before or after you tried to kill me?" Ahsoka shot at Talon._

"_Hey I love you too", Assajj blew Ahsoka a kiss and I swear this lovey dover stuff would make me hurl._

"_Back on topic, over the years, I developed a unique fighting style, using both the dark side and the light side of the force, and I was taught it by myself", she said to me._

"_So that means?" I asked._

"_Yes I am going to teach you our style, that was taught to me by the older version of me, so yes I teach you our fighting style", she explained simply._

"_So are then many Jedi here?" I asked._

"_I'm afraid not, there are but a few of us here, but we are not called Jedi anymore, on Taris where are the guardians of the Obsidian circle, I'm the lead guardian, Ahsoka, Barris and Assajj are the others of the council of 4, we train both Jedi and Sith in the ways of peace, and we are currently guardian an ancient relic of power, the Muur Talisman, it is currently attached to a Jedi Knight of the old republic Celeste Morne, you will know more when Zayn Marrik contacts you in the future", Talon smiled at me._

"_When will that be?" I asked._

"_Our time needs to come to an end together for now I will contact you soon and training shall begin", she smiled and everything began to disappear._

"_So she's not staying for tea?" Barris came in with 5 cups but then disappeared._

"Talon, can you hear me!" a large voice was outside of the door, I was breathing heavily, the lights were out.

"Talon, are you there?" The voice of my master sounded worried from outside of the door.

"Master, why is it so dark?" I asked.

"There's been a malfunction, large amounts of energy caused the ship to stop dead in its tracks, the source was coming from your room, what has happened?" he finally pried the door open and all the lights suddenly turned on and the engines roared to life.

"Sir, the power's back on, whatever you did it fixed the engines", a message was going through on my masters com link.

"Talon, come talk to me, I would very much like to know what just happened", Master asked me and I placed my saberstaff on my belt and followed him.

"I don't know, the future me contacted me and she wanted to teach me some things", I told him.

"The older version of you that fought against the sith version of you during the test?" he asked.

"Yes her, she showed me my family, my kids", I probably had just said too much.

"Very interesting, the amount of force energy that was radiating from your room, that would explain it", he thought.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked.

"Jedi are not supposed to have attachments like families etc.", he explained.

"Does that mean you're going to abandon me?" I asked a little worried.

"I won't do that, this will stay between us, I myself had felt love, love for Duchess Satine of Madalore, so I'll keep your secret", he winked at me and placed a hand over his lips.

"Don't tell anyone, it's our little secret, my Padawan", he winked and then stood up.

"Come, we are arriving on Tattooine, I imagine that you'd like to see Ahsoka", he said to me and I smiled and followed him to the hanger and into a gunship, I was surprised when I saw Master Yoda.

"An interesting Force signature you have, perhaps a vision you saw?" He criticized.

"You could say that", I said uneasy.

"Worry yourself, do not, ask you later, I will not", he said as the gunship took off and headed towards the surface.

When we landed Ahsoka and Master Skywalker were waiting for us, I smiled as I saw her and ran over and gave her a hug.

"Sorry we didn't take you with us, Skyguy completely forgot about you", Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her master.

"It's fine, Master Kenobi came just in time", I replied and hugged her.

"Well, would you mind if I shared a room with you? We will be on the same ship and together for quite a few missions, so I thought why not get to know each other better", she suggested and I picked up her blush.

"I don't see why not", I kissed her cheek and she went even more embarrassed.

**A/N: This seemed like a good place to end the first chapter, as you can tell most of this story is set in the clone wars and it does have some spoilers to the end of the story but I assure you, if this goes off well then there will be a sequel, of which I will be calling "In Search of the Muur Talisman**


	2. The Muur talisman and an Old Friend?

**Malevolence, Talon vs Grievous**

**A/N:**

**Malek- Thank you for your review, Talon is my favorite character from the star wars franchise of all time.**

**General Herbison- Well well, haven't heard from you for a long time, glad to see your still here **

"Master what is it you needed me for?" I asked as I entered the communication room.

"I sense Anakin and Ahsoka will be going to rescue Master Plo, I want you to go with them", he said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"I trust you; you're at a more advanced level than most Padawan's and believe in your ability", he said factually.

"I won't let you down master", I bowed then boarded a gunship and snuck aboard Master Skywalker's cruiser and onto the bucket of bolts called the twilight.

I sat down in the medical lab aboard the ship and waited, sure enough the footsteps of Master Skywalker and Ahsoka were heard getting into the ship and took off.

"Master Kenobi said you might need me", I stood arms crossed at the door.

"Talon!" they exclaimed as they saw me.

"Where do you want me?" I asked.

"Man the weapons, Ahsoka will be on scanners", Master Skywalker nodded and I smiled at Ahsoka and took my place.

"Ahsoka, the scanners, look for anything that may be alive", Master Skywalker flew the ship avoiding all the big pieces of debris that was once master Plo's cruiser.

The hologram of my master appeared on the communication device and he had his arms crossed.

"I see my Padawan found you, before you do too much, make sure your fleet is in position and please, bring my Padawan back alive", He sighed and Ahsoka and I giggled.

Right as my master was finished, a hologram of the supreme chancellor appeared and he started talking to Master Skywalker about aborting the mission, I got out of my seat and sat down next to Ahsoka.

"You okay?" I asked her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine when I know Master Plo is alright", she had her attention on the scanner.

"Hey, look at me", I placed a gentle hand on her chin and turned her face to gaze into her deep blue eyes.

"Calm down Ahsoka, You'll be fine", her eyes were locked on mine, I leant in gently and our lips were only inches apart.

"Ahsoka have you found anyone on the scanner?" Master Skywalker's voice broke us apart and we were both blushing.

"The scanners aren't picking up anyone", she replied looking away from me.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka we should call off our search", he said.

"No, we are continuing, I know he is out there", with that she took control of the ship and I had to hold on or I would've been tossed around.

Soon enough we came across an escape pod that had Master Plo and 3 clones in it, pulling it aboard we found that they were still alive, The medical droid came out to help and I decided I'd stay and help the clones, it would seem that they needed a lot of time and a proper medical station. The power suddenly turned off and I thought that wasn't good so I turned off the medical droid and tended to the clones from what I knew in general about medication.

"Talon, when we get back to the cruiser you are to head back to Coruscant, it seems the Chancellor has an idea that is in consideration and because of your background you have been selected to carry it out", Master Skywalker informed me.

"Yes, Master Skywalker", I said.

"We'll go check on the clones", Ahsoka smiled at me and I followed her.

"So, about before, thanks", Ahsoka said shyly.

"No need, we're friends aren't we, it's what friends do, according to you", I playfully poked her.

"Well, yeah I guess we are buuuuuut", Ahsoka dragged on the 'but' and I turned around to head back to the guns.

I was about to open the door when Ahsoka turned me around pushed me against the wall and her lips crashed against mine, I have never felt anything like it at all, it felt so right, my insides were tingling and my heart felt like it could burst out of my breast, I kissed back my tongue licked her lips, she opened them to allow me access, I slid my tongue into her mouth and began to explore, her tongue wrestled mine for dominance but I was more forceful on her.

When we broke apart, we were out of breath, and breathing heavily, she smiled at me.

"Wow", was all I could manage to say.

"That felt amazing", she agreed.

"We'd better ah, get back to, the cockpit", I scratched the back of my head blushing.

"Agreed", she blushed but before we opened the door she gave me a quick kiss on my lips again.

Opening the door we both went back to our seats as the twilight's power turned on and we entered hyperspace, our ship turned up at Master Skywalker's fleet.

"How urgently do I need to be in Coruscant?" I asked.

"It isn't that urgent, but you should spend no more than 1 planetary rotation here", Master Skywalker nodded and I nodded.

"Guess that means we have 1 planetary rotation", I turned to Ahsoka who smiled.

"Want to spend it in my room?" Ahsoka asked.

"I would love to", I blushed and we walked towards her room.

**(Warning this section will contain high sexual interaction; do not ready if not interested)**

As soon as we got into her room Ahsoka closed and locked the door, I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs.

"So what do you have plan mmmph", my words we silenced by Ahsoka jumping on me her lips crashing against mine.

I was pushed onto my back, with her on top of me I noticed her full height, she was smaller than me but seemed to fit well with me. I looked into her eyes and she looked back into mine, smiling at me, I felt blood rushing to my private area but then I realized I still hadn't told her.

"Ahsoka, stop, I should tell you something first, it's about before I became an Acolyte", I brushed my band against her cheek.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter to me", she smiled reassurance.

"I hope so, but I should tell you anyway", I said hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"If you must", she placed a finger under my chin.

"Before I became an acolyte, I was a slave", I began.

"Mmhmm", she said.

"I, was a slave, and I, well I was a pleasure slave", I blushed, remembering that it was not too long ago, a few years in fact.

"Well well, that is interesting, please tell me more", Ahsoka purred.

"I uh, I was modified to suit the mistress' needs, it seemed she was quite fond of me and she desired me to be the perfect pleasure slave for her", I swear I was bright red.

"How did you become an Acolyte?" she asked.

"Darth Kryat found me, and paid off my mistress for me and then freed me and I became an Acolyte", I sighed.

"So, that means you're trained for the bed?" she winked and blushed a bit.

"Uh… yeah, I am, and I also have a… P-penis", I said the last word nervously.

"Wow!" Ahsoka exclaimed and I closed my eyes.

"That sounds hot", she added and she nestled up to me.

"Thanks", I blushed even more, what color am I?

"So, how big is it when your turned on?" she asked.

"Uh, you'll have to find out for yourself", I smirked.

"So do you know that Tongruta's have a major sex addiction, and we've been known to be quite, rough", Ahsoka purred and she leant in and gently pressed her lips against mine.

I kissed back against her running my hand up and down her back, she ran her left hand up and down my shoulder, pressing down on me, our breasts pressing against each other through our tube top fabric, I slid my hands down and caressed her hips and feeling her soft ass through her miniskirt.  
I felt blood running down my body to my cock, growing in size against our bodies, she slid her hand down my stomach and into my pants her hand gripping my girth, I let out a moan as I felt her soft skin on my sensitive meat.

"Wow it's so hard", she breathed into my mouth and continues her assault on me.

"Mmmhmmm", I moved my hands up from her ass across her bare skin and to her tube top.

Slowly and carefully I undid her tube top releasing her still growing breasts, they were an A cup at the moment but I knew they would get a lot bigger, I tossed her tube top away and then sat up with her on me still.

"I think we should get these annoying clothes off", I said to her and she smiled and agreed.

I reached behind me and undid my black battle bra, letting my B cup breasts loose, then I stood up and unbuckled my tactical belt letting it drop to the ground, following that was my black skirt and panties, as it fell my erection flopped out standing at attention.  
I looked at Ahsoka, she took off her miniskirt and her red panties, she was beautiful naked. She walked towards me and I pulled her into my arms, leaning down I kissed her fully, her hot body pressed against mine and I felt her fingers grasp my meat and I moaned into her mouth.

"You'd better show me you can use that", she broke apart from our kiss and dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Sit down", she told me and I sat on the bed legs apart enough for her to get in between them.

She grasped my erection with both of her hands and licked the head of my cock, I shuddered at the feeling of her rough tongue licking, that feeling felt like nothing when my entire cockhead was engulfed by her mouth, I moaned loudly and she started to bob her head up and down on it.

"Oh force", I moaned at the warm feeling.

She went faster and engulfed more until she was able to have my entire piece into her mouth, I leaned back and placed a hand on the back of her head pushing her up and down, while my other hand automatically started kneading one of my own breasts almost as if my body had a mind of its own and I loved it.

"Ahsoka, I don't think I can hold it much longer", I moaned bucking my hips.

With that, she moved her mouth up to my head and used her hands to pump my hard meat, she moaned around my cock and that was enough to send me over the edge I let the buildup free and in moments Ahsoka was gulping down my feminine seed.

"Mhmmm tastes good, but I'm not full enough", Ahsoka had a glistening look about her and a smirk.

My erection still didn't die down and I was in pure heaven, naked with a girl I loved who had just sucked my cock and drank my seed, but then I saw her smirk.

"Ahsoka, what's that look for?" I asked.

"This", She pushed me onto my back on the bed and straddled me her hips positioned above my hardness.

Slowly she lowered herself, onto me and I felt myself enter her tight wet pussy, clearly she had been wet for quite a while, the feeling was out of this world, no fuck that, out of this fucking universe, I looked at the beautiful site and saw red liquid rolling down Ahsoka's thigh and onto my legs and balls.

"Ahsoka, are you alright", I had to ignore the feeling of her tight walls milking me.

"I'm fine Talon, You just took my virginity", she smiled down at me then leant down and pressed her lips against mine.

I ran my hands down her bare back and gripped her hips, my slave training kicked into motion, I thrust into her, slowly at first, she moaned in pleasure as my hard cock thrust into her then pulling out till only my tip was in then fully back in.

"Oh fuck Talon, fuck fuck fucking hell!" Ahsoka moaned into my lips.

Her hands grabbed my long red Lekku and while it hurt a bit, it didn't compare to the feeling of penetrating Ahsoka so deeply, my hips continuously pushed my hardness in and out of Ahsoka at a steady pace, she wasn't as rough as she claimed Tongruta's to be, but this is her first time so she probably doesn't know what her body wants.  
I felt some heat building up in my core again and knew I would shoot again inside of her.

"Ahsoka I'm going to blow again", I moaned into her lips.

"Go ahead Talon, blow inside of me", she looked at me gazing into my eyes her beautiful blue crystals peering into mine showing her complete trust and love.

I started thrusting harder and quicker than I had before then I finally lost it, my orgasm hit me and I felt hers hit as well, her womanhood squeezed my meat and she shot her juices around my hardness and I thrust in as deep as I could and let myself blow, my load was emptying into her womb.

**(End Adult scene)**

"So I guess you'll be leaving now?" Ahsoka asked.

We were under her blankets and she had her head on my bare chest, looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I wish I didn't but the senate has a highly important mission for me", I held her.

"Promise me one thing?" she asked.

"Anything", I replied.

"Come back to me?" she kissed me.

"Always", I kissed her back..

The two of us sat up and had a shower together, I washed her delicate body with soap and she soaped me, stepping out and drying ourselves, I put my clothes back on and she put hers on.  
Buckling my belt up and putting my saberstaff onto it I gave her one last passionate kiss.

"Are you ready Talon?" Master Plo asked and I nodded and boarded the Jedi star fighter.

"I guess I am Master", I sighed and looked at Ahsoka.

"Please, come back to me", she whispered silently and I blew her a kiss when no one was watching, then the seal came down and I took off and got into one of the hyperdrive things and started the hyperdrive heading towards Coruscant.

A hologram of my master appeared on the communications.

"Master, I am on my way to Coruscant as we speak", I informed him.

"Good to hear, the chancellor is very interested to meet you, in fact he wishes to speak to you alone, but when you do, I advise you use caution, the Jedi council doesn't completely trust him", he told me.

"And what of Master Skywalker? Do they trust him?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Master Kenobi asked me.

"Never mind", I said quickly.

"If you know something then tell me", He looked serious.

"It's nothing master", I said again and he looked at me but then nodded.

"Alright then, I'll see you after your personal session with the chancellor", he said and with that the call was dropped.

I spent the rest of my trip concentrating on flying and thinking, was my life really going to turn out like the future me's, and could I stuff it up? She, no I seemed really happy and so was everyone around me, but knowing how that happened? Can I really just let everyone perish apart from those involved with me personally?

Before I knew it I was arriving in Coruscant, my thoughts had kept me occupied mostly, and I knew who the chancellor really was but, no one would believe me yet, so I'll just have to do as the Jedi council wish, right now.

"The chancellor is expecting you", the black master named Master Windu met me as I arrived.

"Master Kenobi informed me so", I bowed.

"We had better not let the chancellor wait any longer, the mission we are giving you is highly important, I'll be with you to explain the main part, but the chancellor would like to go into some detail with you alone", he said and I wondered why.

I took in all the possible exits as we walked, knowing how I can exit if need be, I know I will be useless against the dark lord of the sith of this day and age, and at my age and skill I am not capable of facing him alone.

"Ah welcome Master Windu, and is this the one selected?" The chancellor looked at me.

"Yes Chancellor Palpatine, this is Padawan Talon, she is the apprentice of Master Kenobi", he introduced.

"Take a seat Padawan, there is a lot of information to discuss", He said and I took a seat in front of his desk.

"The plan is to send you behind enemy lines, you will be taught by either Count Dooku or general Grievous, though you will still be loyal to the Jedi, you may be forced to fight some of us, we will know your true side and elegance and won't go hard, you must gain their trust and then if need be, kill them, but we'd prefer it if you captured them so we could bring them to justice", Master Windu explained.

"So does that mean?" I asked.

"Yes you will become a sith temporarily", he didn't like the idea and neither did I, although I guess I was going to be a sith a few weeks ago.

"It won't be that bad, you don't have to kill any Jedi", the chancellor said simply, a certain look in his eye told me differently.

"It is quite possible you'll be working with Sith Assassin Assajj Ventress", Master Windu added and when I heard that name my heart skipped a beat I swear.

"That is the bulk of it Master Windu, I would like to explain some details with her now", the chancellor told him and he nodded and left the room.

Shortly after the chancellor signaled for his guards to exit and lock the door, so here it begins.

"So Talon, it is interesting that they picked you, I sense that you are connected to the dark side of the force in a way", he looked at me.

"Your assumption is correct, Darth Sideous", his face broke.

"How did you know?" he glared at me.

"I'm an Acolyte from Korriban in the future, I know all about the clone wars, and I know about Anakin's turning to the dark side", I said to him and he smirked.

"So, are you going to stop me?" he asked.

"I know I'm not strong enough to fight you, and the Jedi won't believe me either, why would they? I'm an acolyte from the future", I said simply.

"You are good, I'm impressed, but Anakin is not in my mind right now, my apprentice the count, he has failed me and I need a new one to replace him until I can corrupt Anakin", his plan was absolute evil.

"So, that's why you needed someone", I realized his plan.

"Indeed, and the Jedi council did pick the perfect candidate, an Acolyte", he stood and I stood taking a few steps back.

"I'm not an Acolyte anymore", I placed a hand around my saberstaff.

"And yet, you carry a sith weapon of old", His smile was pure evil.

"It is the force that guided me to build it", I retorted.

"So tell me young one, why is it that you are able to use some of the sith traits and have used them, such as lightning?" he walked around from behind his desk.

"Taught to me by my former master, but I promised Master Kenobi I wouldn't use my sith teachings unless they were necessary", my hand tightened around the saberstaff.

"I see", suddenly a lightsaber was in his hand and he leapt from his position igniting it.

My reflexes acted and my saberstaff was ignited and I blocked his first strike but it pushed me back, I spun in midair twirling my lightsaber, our blades met multiple times as he went to strike and I blocked, using the force I slammed him into one of the walls.

"I'm impressed", he said getting up.

"I'm not weak", I stood strong.

"I sense fear in you, you have anger, hate, but you don't know how to use it", he jumped forward and I pulled my saberstaff in two and used both lightsabers to block and counter attack.

"You fear losing the people you love, you fear you'll ruin everything", shit he was right.

"What do you want then?" I asked holding my lightsabers.

"Was it not clear, I need secret apprentice, one who will kill without question", he lowered his lightsaber.

"And in return for my service?" I asked.

"Not only will you become a powerful warrior, but I can teach you how to stop death itself, and then you will be able to protect those that are dear to you", he put away his lightsaber.

"As you wish, my master", I put away my lightsabers after returning it to its staff form and got on my knees in front of him.

"Good, from now, you will be known as Darth Talon", he said to me.

"As I said, your first mission is to go in undercover, do not underestimate Count Dooku or his little pet, and General Grievous as well", He sat back down.

"It will be done my lord", I stood.

He put a black cloak on and started a hologram call, Count Dooku answered like he does.

"Count Dooku, I am sending you someone I want trained, she is powerful and is of use to us, if you don't wish to train her, then have general Grievous train her", I stepped into view and he nodded.

"I shall test her with some other potentials, then we will see, does she have a lightsaber?" he asked.

"She is an ex Jedi Padawan, she will have hers", he informed.

"And she will not need much testing, she was able to hold me off", he added.

"As you wish master, send her to my secret base, she will be training with my apprentice Assajj Ventress", He ended the call.

"Be careful my new apprentice, she is undisciplined but vicious", he warned.

"I have fought her before, but with the dark side flowing through me, I will show no mercy", this was half the truth.

"I like the sound of that, now go, and take this, I expect you to report your progress", he handed me a portable holo-communicator.

"Yes master", I took it from him then left the room and headed to the Jedi temple to meet with Master Kenobi.

"And remember, there can only be two, my former apprentice Count Dooku is now expendable", Darth Sideous told me before I left.

"So you got the plan?" he asked me as soon as he saw me.

"Yes master, I am to go undercover", I said.

"We have alerted all of our Jedi that if they cross you, you will not try to kill them, and they won't attempt to kill you, however you may need to fight then at a point", he informed me.

"Don't worry master, I won't go too hard on them", I smirked.

"Just try not to kill anyone of us", he was worried and for a good reason.

"Alright, here take this and report back to us when you can", he handed me a communicator and I placed it in my bag next to the one given to me from Master Sideous.

"The shuttle will take you to the counts last known location, good luck my young friend", The chancellor met us at the ship.

"I have made sure that it takes you directly to where the count's hideout is, he will test you and you will then start to learn from him, then when you have learnt all he can teach you, kill him", he said to me when no one was listening or near us.

"As you wish, Master", I replied to him then boarded the transport and was shortly on my way to wherever in the galaxy the count was.

Sitting where I decided to in the voyage I meditated hoping future me would contact me, I had no idea if what I was doing was good or not, I only know I wanted to protect those I care about.

"You are doing well young me", the voice and ghostly figure of the older me appeared in front of me, only me and the driver was on this ship so I was fine.

"Tell me, have I made any mistakes?" I asked her.

"I've made many mistakes, but none I haven't regretted more than one you're about to make", she informed me.

"Then how do I prevent it happening?" I asked frantically.

"That I will not tell you, this mistake we make, must happen", she looked down sadly and then started to fade.

"Wait! I need more information!" I yelled but it was too late she had already faded.

'_Shit, I make a mistake but it hast to happen what kind of bullshit is this_' I think to myself as I sit there and rest for the rest of the trip, just thinking about this whole mess.  
How did I come from a Acolyte from Korriban to a Jedi Knight of the republic that existed long before I should have been born.

"Ma'am, we have arrived at the destination", the trooper who was piloting my ship announced.

"Follow me", I placed my hood on and opened the door exiting the ship.

"So, you must be the talent my master sent me", the cold voice of the count met me.

"Who wants to know?" I shot back and he smiled darkly.

"Kill the clone", He ordered and the silhouette of Ventress appeared.

"No need", I said and ignited my blade through my cloak stabbing the clone in his chest.

"That blade", Ventress ignited both of her lightsabers and I turned and blocked them just in time.

"Well isn't this a lovely site", I purr and a smirk creeps up on her lips but quickly fades.

"Do you two know each other?" the count asked.

"Met her during my failed mission of recovering Jabba's son, she was the one who held me off while Skywalker got away", she pushed more against me.

"If she was able to hold you off, she may be worth something to the master, stand down Ventress", the count said and she hesitated but then retreated her saber blades and placed them on her belt.

"I'm watching you Talon", she glared at me.

"Good, enjoy the view", I winked at her and followed the count.

"So, I have no doubt of your skills, but I must see for myself, if you were able to hold of my master for a period of time you must be good", he said while we were walking.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You'll see", we entered a large group full of people in cages, different species and all.

"These are some of the greatest warriors the separatists have faced, they'll all be given a choice of weapon and will be told that whoever kills you will be freed", he had a dark look about him.

"I don't see what this proves, but whatever", I sighed and took off my hood.

"Quite a few of them are Jedi Knights", he laughed and my face broke.

'_Shit, I'll have to kill them, this must be the complication that needs to happen'_ I said to myself mentally.

"Attention prisoners, I have a special even lined up, you see the Twi'Lek, whoever of you kills her will be allowed to go free, you will also be given free range of weapons but will be only allowed to use 1, pick wisely", He told them then droids brought racks of weapons into the room and slowly the prisoners were released and told to line up against a wall while the cages were cleared.

"Trust us, as Jedi we don't want to kill you", a male Zabrak Jedi said picking up a lightsaber, I saw some others grab lightsabers as well, some mercenaries grabbed guns and some others grabbed whatever else.

"As an Ex Jedi, I'd agree with you, but I wasn't born a Jedi, I was born an Acolyte on the Sith home world Korriban, and I will uphold my legacy", I ignited my saberstaff it's purple blades held out in front of me.

"Come at me", I taunted them.

Knowing they'd take the bait the people without lightsabers open fired, it was easy to deal with them; just simply deflecting their laser shots back at them was easy enough to kill them.

Then came the lightsaber blades, I blocked the ones that were obvious and jumped, moved and ducked under the unpredictable ones, one by one I killed Jedi after Jedi, twirling my blade I cut them down without a second thought, was I really like this? Am I just another emotionless killer?

Soon there were only two Jedi left, the others were in pieces all around us.

"Can you live with it? Killing all of the Jedi you have today?" the male Zabrak from before panted taking up a fallen comrades blade along with the remaining female Zeltron.

"No, I probably shouldn't be living with myself, but I will, I will protect those I care about and anyone in my way, must get out of my road or die", I took apart the saberstaff to two lightsabers.

"I see, so were just an obstacle in your way? typical sith", the Zeltron charged at me both blades swinging at me, the male Zabrak did the same.

I flipped into the air and blocked their leading blades, then used my movement in the air to push them apart, using the forced I threw lightsabers from the dead Jedi on the ground at the Zabrak keeping him distracted, the female charged at me blades by her side, perfect, holding out my hand I let fly lightning, un-expecting of it, it hit her full force and she was sent into the wall with large quantities of lightning frying her body.

"Dalia!" the Zabrak yelled and shoved me into the wall with the force, the blow winded me and he was instantly upon me.

"You killed her you bitch", he spat and his rage made it easy to anticipate his movements.

I pushed him off me sending him into the air and leapt after him my lightsabers igniting; I pushed off the room and stabbed both of my blades into his chest.  
"You got in my way", I said as his eyes were closing.

"Very well done, I think my master was right about you", the count was clapping as all around me lay the dead bodies of everyone that was an enemy to the so called Separatists.

"I am sending you and Assajj on a mission on Taris, were looking for a talisman called the Muur talisman, bring it back to me", Count Dooku informed us.

"I'll get the ship ready master", Assajj left and so did the count.

"Master are you there?" I said into a com-link and master Kenobi replied.

"Yes we are here, what is your status?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Master, he forced me to", I sobbed silently.

"What did he force you to do?" master Kenobi asked.

"He forced me to kill, Jedi, bounty hunters, everyone they had captured", I cried to myself.

"Now we know what he did with his prisoners", Master Windu's voice spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", I repeated more to myself.

"You had no choice", Master Kenobi told me but it didn't help.

"I'll send their lightsabers back to the Jedi temple", I walked around to all the slain Jedi that had died by my hand.

One by one I picked up their lightsabers and placed them in a bag, going around to all the ships to find one I could program I set its course for the Jedi temple on Coruscant and I placed all of the lightsabers in its own rectangular casing and placed them on individual places in the ship and watched as it flew it's course back to Coruscant.

"What exactly are you doing?" The cold voice of Assajj appeared behind me.

"Looking at stars, why you got a problem with it?" I replied turning to face her arms crossed.

"You may have my masters support, but you won't have mine until you prove yourself", she said coldly but there was a spark in her eye that wanted me to accept her challenge.

"And how do I impress you?" I asked.

"You'll find out", she walked towards the door that led to our ship.

"Eventually", she cackled.

"Indeed I will", I made a mental note, but I was still troubled about what I had done hours earlier.

Sighing I entered the ship knowing that I would have a long trip to make on our way to Taris, and no doubt, the older me will want to teach me and talk about things, I have no idea what she has install for me this time, and hopefully I won't cause the whole ship to shut down this time.

"Well hurry up now, I don't have forever to wait for you", Assajj was waiting by the entrance to the ship arms crossed.

"Whatever, just make sure you get us there in one piece", I rolled my eyes at her and walked onto the ship and into the room which was to be my quarters I assumed.

Closing and locking the door I sat down and sure enough the silhouette of my older self appeared, she smiled at me.

"First of all I should get you to make a force shield to make sure you don't damage the ship", she closed her eyes and I saw her tattoo's flash and around us was an orb of energy.

"This will make it so we can move through the two points in time without doing lots of damage, I understand you're with Assajj now?" she didn't really ask but I answered anyway.

"Yeah I am, how am I supposed to deal with her?" I asked.

"Come to the future with me again, we have to start your lessons and you can ask her yourself", Talon held out her hand and I took it.

It always amazed me as we moved through time, one I had no idea anyone could even do this kind of thing, and two I was literally going through time with an older version of myself.

We arrived in the same place we were at last time but this time, the older versions of Ahsoka, Assajj and Barris were waiting for us.

"Where are the kids?" I asked looking around.

"They're training with an old friend", older me informed and then offered me a seat as Barris went and brought back some already prepared tea.

"So what is the lesson for today?" Assajj asked the older me.

"Well, we'll start with my fighting style, but also she needs to know how to break through your personal defenses", older me sat down and picked up her tea.

"Ah yes, were up to that point, one of my many great memories", Assajj blushed slightly.

"I think you mean our great memories", Ahsoka pointed at her.

"Cut it out snips", Assajj dismissed and the use of her old nickname caused Ahsoka to get annoyed.

"Shut up Hairless Harpy", Ahsoka countered and Barris giggled and the older me had her hand on her face shaking her head.

"You two still haven't grown up yet we have kids", she said to the two of them who instantly shut up with that remark.

"You have to be forceful with me, it worked wonders", Assajj said eventually.

"And it still does", Barris said.

"You know its true", she said quickly when Assajj went to punch her but didn't.

"Just because your right doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you tonight", Assajj said coldly.

"I think I'd take my chances with Celeste than with you tonight", Barris rolled her eyes.

"Are you three done yet?" the older me asked patiently.

"Yes were finished", Ahsoka said after a few more minutes of bickering with Barris and Assajj.

"Come to the training ground we must start", Talon stood up and so did the others and I followed them out of the building.

Outside was dense jungle and in the middle of the jungle was an old large temple, in fact, looking around there were many old large temples. However this one was full of people, when the people saw us approaching they all bowed in respect and said things like.

"Good day Keeper", or "How are you doing Keeper?" and older me would reply with simple "Good's" or "I'm fine thanks",

We reached what seemed like an old training ground that had a lot of students with lightsabers learning from a teacher, as we came closer I saw who it was, it was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Hey Master", older me said to him.

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore, you are the head here", he said to her.

"Old habits die hard", she shrugged and then motioned for me to come forward.

"Are you sure you should show her a lot of the future? It is not wise, sometimes knowing a little can be worse than knowing nothing at all", He said.

"I know, but I know what I'm doing and this must happen", she said biting her cheek.

"If you said so, you are the keeper, your decision is one I must follow", he said politely.

"That's the master I know, now important question", she said.

"How are your kids doing?" he offered.

"You always could tell what I was going to ask", older me laughed and Ahsoka, Barris and Assajj were waiting patiently.

"They're going fine, however, Kayle is becoming a bit of a trouble maker, quite like Ahsoka when she was young, Luminara is quite serious, reminds me of her namesake, and Mara just likes to cut things up without thinking, Morinth is the good one", he said to them.

"Any ideas?"

"Well, more discipline for Kayle would be recommended, Luminara needs to learn to loosen up and Mara could use some study time to work on her facts and spiritual side more than her physical capabilities", he said factually.

"Notes taken, how is Satine and you're daughter?" she then asked.

"Satine is great, thanks to you and our girl is fine, she likes learning things from Rex", Obi-wan laughed.

"God only knows why", I was confused out of my mind.

"Alright, we'll see you later, we have some training to start, Ahsoka, stay here and make sure our kids don't give master Kenobi too much of a headache", older me told her and she smiled and waved as we walked to a different part of the temple.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have one more wife that you need to know about, Assajj, Barris and Ahsoka aren't happy that it happened, but it did and so they know that I need to take care of her", we walked past gates which older me had to open with different complex codes.

"And that is?" I asked nervous, how many wives do I need? I was thinking to myself.

"Celeste Morne, she was the keeper of the Muur Talisman until we found her and I managed to take it off her and it attached to me instead", she pulled down the neck of her tank top and underneath it was a golden like Talisman.

"Resisting the powers of the dark side that is in the talisman is hard and I'm amazed that I can even do it", the put it away.

Once all the locks were unlocked we entered a room where we heard lightsaber crashing against lightsaber as a girl with raven black hair and armor of the old republic fought against a younger girl who had matching black hair, tattoo's and the same eyes as me.

"Honey, we have a special guest", the fighting ceased and the girl turned and when she saw me I was scared out of my mind, the look on her face was one of a killer.

"Oh, you look cute", he face lit up and I was beside myself, what the actual fuck just happened.

"Celeste, this is younger me, younger me, this is Celeste Morne and our daughter Kyra", this is just getting too weird.

"Hello", Kyra said nervously.

"This is where we'll be training, your training partner will be Kyra, Celeste Morne and I will be your teachers, Assajj you and Barris may go do whatever you please", she gave a kiss to them both.

"I'll get dinner started, Celeste and Kyra will you be joining us?" Barris asked.

"Sure, we'd have done enough training after this", Kyra was older than the age I was.

"The key to this style is mixing both the dark side with the light, control your emotions and anger and use them together, we have various beasts and things for you to practice against, Talon, Rhakgoul please", Celeste Morne asked older me and she held her hand out and from a distant door I had not recognized a Rhakgoul walked through it.

"Kyra, demonstrate the style on the prisoner this Rhakgoul will escort through", the creature disappeared and came back with a man in chains.

"The emperor will not be pleased, if you don't let me go he'll kill you all", the man said.

"We'll give you a chance to fight for your freedom", Celeste broke him out of the chains with her bare hands and then tossed him a vibro staff.

"Fight", she announced and Kyra's personality instantly changed, she suddenly got very scary.

The man was skilled with the sword, but Kyra was faster with her lightsaber, she ducked and weaved the attacks like that of a Jedi but she attacked with the ferocity of a sith warrior, using her anger and her peacefulness to her advantage, the fight didn't last long, the man slipped up eventually, and that was when Kyra beheaded him, his head dropped to the floor lifeless and dead.

"Wow", was all I could manage to say.

"He was boring, Mom couldn't it of been someone more interesting?" Kyra complained.

"It was just a demonstration Kyra, you'll get something more interesting later on", older me kissed her on her forehead.

"We'll start your lessons now, young talon ignite your saberstaff", Celeste instructed and I did.

I did as she ordered and did everything I understood of her instructions, in another part Kyra was sparing with young me, both of them using wooden swords so no one would get hurt, well mortally wounded. But the ways they taught were strange, Celeste had me using lightning on a droid as much as I could until I got tired and then she made me continue.

By the time the lessons had finished I was so tired and it was time for older me to return me to my body on the ship, and I was glad, I was so tired that when I got back I fell asleep on the bed almost instantly.

"Wake up! We're here!" the voice shook me from my sleep and I fell out of bed.

"Ugh, could you have been any ruder?" I complained and stretched then put my saberstaff on my belt and a headpiece that held my lekku in place.

"Probably, but I don't have the time", she cackled and I rolled my eyes.

"If only you did", I laughed and walked out the door and into the bridge where a Hologram was displayed.

"The holocron leading to the whereabouts of the Muur talisman is our first objective, from there we will be able to get it back", Assajj spoke like my old master, Ruyn.

"Yes Master", I put a lot of sarcasm into the master part.

"Whatever, let's just do this before Dooku yells at us", she said and opened the door to the exit.

"After you, Talon", she said my name with some bitterness.

"So kind of you", I walked out onto Taris and breathed in the air.

"Where we heading?" I asked and Assajj had a holo-map out.

"Follow me", she said and started walking using the map and I just walked next to her not really caring about where we were going.

"I think the holocron is inside this temple", she said and pointed at a temple ahead that had a statue of a man who looked like a Jedi.

"There it is!" Assajj saw a light and ran for it.

"Hold on", I pulled her back.

"What was that for?" she scolded me.

"Watch", I used the force and picked up a large rock and tossed it ahead.

Immediately as soon as it hit the ground it exploded as mines were detonated, I then threw a few more rock pieces and they all exploded creating ditches in the ground.

"You can thank me later", I walked ahead of her onto the burnt craters that used to be the ground.

"I'm impressed, though you were the one I was waiting for Talon", a voice spoke and from out of the holocron came the figure of a male Jedi.

"And you are?" Assajj asked.

"My name is Jedi Knight Zayne Carrick, I am the keeper of the Muur talisman", he bowed formally.

"Good that's what were after so give it to me Jedi", Assajj said and I sighed.

"The Muur talisman does not belong to you, nor shall it ever be in your hands", he said to her and Assajj ignited her twin lightsabers.

"I am a Force Ghost, you can't hurt me so don't bother", he said and looked straight at me.

"I'm glad you're here Talon, Celeste Morne is waiting for you in her sleep, come with me", he started walking down a corridor I hadn't seen earlier and I followed.

"Put those away Assajj", I said to her before we entered the dark passage.

The room we entered became brighter and in it was a large capsule, in it was a female Jedi with black hair whom I recognized as Celeste Morne, only slightly younger, Zayne walked to some controls and motioned for me to come over.

"Only the chosen one can open this capsule, and I'm not talking about Anakin Skywalker", I walked over and looked at the controls.

"Place your hand on the pad", he asked and I did.

The pad lit up and scanned my hand and I think it also scanned my force sensitivity, then came a hissing sound as the seal on the capsule broke and the lid lifted off, in it the girl with the Muur talisman around her neck eye's opened.

"Zayne!" she called and the ghost smiled.

"Celeste it's okay, I've been watching over you all these years", he walked up to the girl.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" she breathed heavily then noticed me and Assajj.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"I saw a vision of a Twi'Lek who would relieve you of the Talisman and would use it for good, that's why I know you had to survive, she is this Twi'Lek, and Celeste, you and her have a deeper connection than you realize", the girl looked at the man.

"You look a lot older than when we departed", she commented and he smiled.

"I watched over you until the day I died and became a force ghost, and even then I stayed and watched over you", he motioned for me to come closer.

"Let your blood drop onto the Talisman and it attach itself to you", he instructed and I took out a little hunting knife I liked to keep on me in case I ever had my lightsaber taken from me in a fight.

Letting my blood drop onto the talisman it's vice like legs released Celeste's neck and it jumped onto mine and I felt sheer darkness blur my vision as a man appeared in front of me, I was on my knees from the pain, I think everyone could see him as well.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The future, and You're mine", he held out his hand.

"No, I'm not yours, I'm not anyone's", I ignited my saberstaff and stabbed the figure.

"It seems, you can resist the power, I am defeated, but I will return and you will be mine", the figure disappeared.

"Great, we have the talisman but there will be no way to get it to my master", Assajj cursed and I helped Celeste to her feet.

"Take her with you, keep her safe until she becomes strong again, it is time for me to move on, I have fulfilled my promise to you Celeste", Zayne touched her hair.

"What happened to you, how did you die?" Celeste asked him weakly.

"I was slayed in battle by your master if you must know, but I did it protecting you", he said simply and kissed her forehead.

"May the force be with you Celeste, and you too Talon, I trust my best friend to you, I know you won't let me down, I have seen it", he slowly faded away.

I picked up Celeste with some effort and walked towards the ship with her in my arms, she was sleeping although after a few thousand years of sleeping you'd think that she would be wide awake, but the event that occurred before her hyper sleep must have tired her out beyond belief.

"You are not seriously bringing her on our ship?" Assajj protested.

"You don't have a say in this matter, she is coming whether you like it or not, and you are not to speak a word to Dooku, or my master shall be forced to silence him", I said simply and walked up the ramp to the entrance, into the ship and right to my room where I placed the sleeping Celeste Morne into the bed.

"Just who do you think you are thinking you can order me aroun…" her words were cut off when I grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"Uh… I'll be in my room", she said after we broke apart, she was blushing bright red.

"Let me know if you need me", I called after her and sat down next to the bed where Celeste Morne was resting so peacefully.

**A/N: Apologies for taking so long, I had no idea what to write and so it kinda got hard but I finished it eventually, if there is anything you are not satisfied with I shall take that in mind when I write the next chapter, until then, Please enjoy and I hope I satisfied your standards**

**Raven xx **


End file.
